


[Podfic]  The library by day and night

by argentumlupine



Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Lovecraftian, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary:</strong> <em>The book was bound in a sickly greyish-green leather, flaking with age. She couldn't remember having picked it off the shelves, and there hadn't been any books on the table when she'd sat down. The librarians were always very stern with people who left their books lying around, and quick to put away any tomes left unattended. Maybe it had fallen off Daisy's cart and gotten mixed up. She lifted up the cover to try and get a glimpse of the title.</em> The Book of Anubis.</p>
<p>Podfic of the story by Nary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The library by day and night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The library by day and night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141126) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



> Reader's notes at my original journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/26456.html)

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/The%20library%20by%20day%20and%20night.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:14:39



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012110102.zip) | **Size:** 14 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/The%20library%20by%20day%20and%20night.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
